The Bleeding Darkness in Me
by Nirianne
Summary: AU - Fall into a fantasy soaked in blood shed by those who wished to stand victorious over their nemesis. Who will be the one to break the cycle of war? The Valkyrie or the timeless demon? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *Peeks through the bushes* So. I'm here again. Somehow. I seem to can't leave this place. Strange. Since I'm here again, I have a story for y'all. It's from a dream so bear with me; it's a little fragmented. I only saw so much before I can render it into words. Also, I will be x-posting this on my website as well, coz why not? I want to have an archive of written works.

Also, if you feel that the chapter feels 'fragmented', it's because I lost concentration along the way and with it, the scenes. Boo.

(I wonder who still reads this, lol?)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Summary:** AU - Fall into a fantasy soaked in blood shed by those who wished to stand victorious over their nemesis. Who will be the one to break the cycle of war? The Valkyrie or the timeless demon?

* * *

 **The Bleeding Darkness in Me (Part 1)**

A war of a thousand years ended upon the stroke of dawn. Two armies drenched in blood fall lifelessly onto Valhalla's rolling shores poisoning the water into a deadly shade of crimson. One side was commanded by an angel blessed with a fiery temper. The other side was pioneered by a demon with a silent, yet deadly demeanor. The two sides clashed over the centuries and not once did their determination falter. Lightning breathed through her teeth with eyes locked onto the pinned demon in the sand. Her grip tightened around the cracked sword, Overture, with its tip half submerged in her nemesis's exposed neck. He grinned.

The waves around them continued to roll. A sweat bead raced down the Valkyrie's face. A string of blood escaped her cut lip. A droplet fell onto one of the cracks on her glaive. Another fell right on the demon's face. Lightning tasted victory; it was in the palm of her hand and she would do _anything_ to grasp it. Just one more push and he'd be done for. One more push. Could it be done? This was a scene she acted out many times; she'd stand victorious over him, hitherto he'd always gain the upper hand. Always. No. Not this time. This time, she _will_ emerge as the victor and put and end to this senseless conflict. Her mind throbbed. Her body ached. There was blood on her hands. He needed to _die_.

"This is the end, _Caius_ ," Lightning thinned her gaze, wanting nothing more than to sever his spine.

"Is it?" he responded coolly. He didn't seem alarmed by the sole fact his life was about to end. Truly, he cared little for his predicament.

"What will it take for you to die?" she snapped. "I've done everything. Everything! Why won't you yield?!"

Caius chuckled and felt the sword slide deeper into his neck. More blood gushed out into the sea. "I yield to no one. Not even death's calls."

The timeless warrior's hand rose and seized the Valkyrie's whittled sword. Ever so calmly, he effortlessly pushed the blade out of his bleeding neck. Lightning's eyes widened in disbelief. How? How could he _possibly_ stand on his two feet when his head was about to roll off his shoulders? A snap echoed. Caius languidly snapped Overture in half and meaninglessly flung it into the ocean. Overture was nothing more than a child's toy in his mind. Lightning ground her teeth. She was ready for a spell. Sparks flickered around her fingertips, ready to strike, to maim, and to kill. Caius gracefully snatched her, spun her around, and caged her in with his arms. He didn't do it out of affection for the knight; he did it merely annoy her.

The blood from his neck decorated her pink hair and armor black. He leaned closer and sounded a snarl beside her ear. Once again, he invaded her personal space without permission. When will he ever learn?

"Again?" she growled.

"Why must we fight?" he whispered, wiping away her pink bangs. "What do we get out of it?"

"You need to die." Lightning firmly answered. Was it not obvious? "You're the spawn of Chaos. You're single-handedly responsible for almost driving humanity to extinction. I can't allow that."

"Then we call a truce," Caius suggested.

The Valkyrie ceased moving. "A truce?"

"We could end this conflict here and now."

His proposition intrigued her. No one else needed to die. Was it that easy? Was agreeing to his terms that simple? Perhaps, not really, she mused. She knew what made the demon tick; when Caius demanded something, he'd always desire something in exchange. Something of exceeding or equal value. Lightning knew he hid something up his sleeve. However, what if. What if she agreed to his terms for the sake of humanity? Her friends? The goddess? A plan brewed in the back of her mind. She plotted ways to gain the upper hand. And, she did. Her body relaxed. He noticed. Caius's arms melted off her. He stepped back, skimming the warrior from head to toe. Even with shattered armor, tattered fabric, and cuts strewn on her once pristine skin, Lightning appeared godly.

 _Delicious._

Wouldn't it be nice to eat her alive? The pink-haired maiden twirled around with burning determination in her eyes. On cue, the clouds parted, and shone their light on her. He admired her valor, even when she's stained in blood and bruises. It is without question why Lightning was Etro's righthand for many millennia.

"I agree to a truce," she stated confidently. A small breeze slipped between them. Lightning's feathered garb swayed slightly.

"Then a truce it is," Caius said. "This war is no more."

It's over. The war was over, but there remains unfinished business. During the fighting, Caius's army captured high rank angels; Serah, Hope, Snow, and Sazh. These people were her friends. Lightning knew if she didn't act quickly, they'd be thrown into a pit of demons and torn apart alive. Demons _loved_ feasting on angels, especially high rank angels. These fiends believed if one feasted on a pure angel, their powers would increase two-fold and gain the ability to shapeshift into anything they wished. They even believed they could be blessed with immortality!

No matter how powered an angel might be, her friends wouldn't be able to overpower a tidal wave of hungry beasts. They were skilled war veterans, but even they have their limits. Lightning no longer wanted to see her friends hurt. She didn't want to stain her hands in red. She didn't want to command an army. She didn't want children to become orphans because of her choices. There was too much death and chaos and she no longer wanted to be a part of it. If this was the first step towards true peace, even if it may be a farce, she would do it.

As long as everyone else was safe, she was happy.

"It is settled," Caius's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Let us arrange a peace treaty signing."

"Alright," she agreed. "Where do you want it to take place?"

Caius lifted his head towards Etro's sacred temple. "There,"

"You promise you won't harm the goddess? Or my friends?"

His attention returned to her. Just by the look she gave him, the woman tried to analyze for ulterior motives. "I promise." Caius smirked at her. "Even demons keep our promises. What about you?"

The question took her by surprise. "Of course, I do! What do you take me for?" she barked.

"Is that so?" he narrowed his eyes. "Angels are not trustworthy, either. Through your innocent facade, you commit unspeakable crimes as well."

"I have done nothing." Lightning proudly declared.

"Is that so? I remember the day you sliced off my arm when you promised you would not."

He chuckled. Lightning tensed. She remembered that day; she did it out of spite.

"You might as well be a demon." His eyes glowed at the prospect of her baring black, leathery wings. Lightning's face expressed disgust yet remained silent. His hands cradled her face. "Angels are sinners, just like us. You are no child of God. But instead, you are God's playthings, sent to do his dirty work."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Heh," he growled as his fingers left her. "I could be wrong about you."

"You already are, _demon_." she snapped. "Don't pretend to act sweet and sensible with me, Caius. I know how you think."

The proud Valkyrie unexpected stepped forward and tilted her head up. She displayed her authority.

"If you _dare_ lay a finger on the goddess or my friends, Caius Ballad, I will end you in the worst possible way."

"I promise," he repeated.

"Don't you _dare_ cross me."

Caius dismissed her ferocity. He stepped back and bowed at the knight. Black fire burst from beneath his feet, coloring him in shades of blue, purple, and charcoal black.

"I look forward to _our_ treaty signing, Lightning." He stepped into an open portal behind him. But, before he walked through it, he glanced over his shoulder. His eye flashed ruby red. "May this be the start of something _beautiful_ , Claire Farron."

With those words uttered without a drop of malice, the demon disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Summary:** AU - Fall into a fantasy soaked in blood shed by those who wished to stand victorious over their nemesis. Who will be the one to break the cycle of war? The Valkyrie or the timeless demon?

* * *

 **The Bleeding Darkness in Me (Part 2)**

A silent castle chimed with silverware rubbing against one another at the farthest end of the dining hall. A quiet and gleeful hum filled the room, zigzagging around porcelain plates, perfectly spaced pink vases decorated with magenta-shaded roses, alongside trays of exquisitely prepared cuisine, golden goblets, and gleaming silver candle stands with ivory candles. A clap echoed from the end of the table. The Valkyrie admired the sight before her and felt something was amiss. Her eyes hopscotched across the terrain again.

An idea struck her; of course, no event would be complete without the grandeur of Gran Pulsian wine. Lightning marched to the food cart and pulled out a deep turquoise bottle decorated with an age-old parchment dipped in gold, wrapped around its cylindrical body. A faint smile crept across her lips. The angel thinned her eyes; she wondered if this was enough to topple a Shao Long Gui to its knees? Perhaps, its alcoholic beverage was enough to lower her guest of honor's guard into a hapless puppy. Lightning dearly hoped so.

She stood here long and silent, musing about today's event that made her stomach churn. Lightning was appalled by her gesture of goodwill. Never in a million years, she'd imagine their eons-long conflict was about to end once Caius's signature burned onto the paper. All the lives taken during the war became justified. The families who lost their friends and loved ones finally gained a peace of mind. Lightning would no longer be labeled a murderer or Etro's lapdog.

Resting the bottle on the table, Lightning said aloud. "This should do,"

Etro frowned at the grandeur display. Lightning's unusual silence brewed worry within the goddess. The formless deity tapped the side of her head with a finger.

"You shouldn't think so much," Lightning spoke, adjusting the position of the ash-colored curved knife. "I know you're thinking."

"How can I not?" Etro responded. "Your behavior perplexes me."

"There's nothing to be confused about," she commented while her fingers rearranged the bowl of fruits, placing each fruit with its respective color and shade. "I want this treaty signing to look professional."

"Is that so?"

"That's all there is," Added the angel.

The room glowed and faded.

"I worry about you, Lightning."

The woman stopped.

"You overthink, Etro."

As the words rolled off her tongue, an icy breeze swept through the dining hall. Rooted in the azure and white marble floor, frost crawled up each behemoth-sized pillar, forming crystalized shapes and thorns. The fruit tray was enveloped in a thin layer of ice, and so did the candle stand. The frost halted its advance once its sharp, crystalline fingers embraced the fire. One footstep, two steps, and three, Lightning peered over her shoulder. There, hovering in a sea of black Chaos was a pair of piercing red eyes, gazing deep into her soul. He had arrived.

"You're here," Lightning stated.

Maybe it was her ears that picked up the sound of a faint, yet sinister chuckle directly from the black fog. Her eyes locked onto the parting airy mass anticipating the demon's reveal. Caius stepped out, planting a heavy boot onto the floor. Clothed in black and striking purple accents, the mist formed a thick black cape, balanced on his broad shoulders, and held together by a golden pin. Pinned to his chest were royal badges, stolen from dead kings, and adornments she cared little about.

To his sides were his most trusted and perhaps, most loved comrades. On his left was the warrior Noel Kreiss, an exceptionally skilled swordsman who wielded two razor-sharp swords. During the war, Noel singlehandedly annihilated legions of her army. One by one, bodies rained from the sky and painted the land in crimson. Regardless of how many times the young hunter was slain, he continued to rise and slaughter without a skipped beat.

The brunette was unexpressive, identical to a corpse. Noel's clothes were tattered, stained in red, never to fade. Lightning paid attention to the black choker around his neck and shackles clamped around his wrists. They were slavery enchantments, and Noel was bound to Caius. Each time the young warrior died, Caius resurrected him. The choker and shackles were bewitched with time magick.

On Caius's right was the blind Oracle, Paddra Nsu-Yeul, a pale-skinned girl with luscious navy-colored hair with the ability to peer into the future. The girl was his advisor. Although she possessed no eyes, Yeul steered Caius and his troops to victory. Etro and Lightning knew they stood no chance against him, especially with the Oracle guiding his every step. Nonetheless, they tried. They devised plans, schemed attacks; Lightning did everything to gain the upper hand. After each conflict, both Caius and Lightning ended in a stalemate... Until yesterday.

She blinked and concentrated on the chirping dove seated in his hand.

"Are you not surprised to see me?" he asked coolly.

"No,"

"You wound me," Caius released the dove. "I suppose you do not wish to end our centuries' old conflict?"

Lightning despised when he twisted the meaning of her words. "Let's finish this," she sounded as she marched to one end of the table.

He chuckled. The angel was an endearing woman, he mused. He relished getting under her skin. Although she made sure her emotions were under lock and key, fragments of her feelings managed to slip through the cracks. The Valkyrie was seated and waited for him to do the same. Caius turned to Noel and whispered. Noel nodded. He did the same to Yeul. She nodded. The two bowed and left the demon alone with the angel. What was he scheming?

"Relax," he voiced. "I instructed them to grant us privacy."

Lightning's finger twitched. She knew when he lied. "What did you tell them, Caius?"

The demon ignored the angel's inquiry. He reached out to the golden goblet and tapped its jeweled side. Slowly, the cup filled from the bottom up. The wine bottle in front of the woman rapidly drained half way.

He picked up the goblet, took a sip, and gingerly placed it back down. "You should not worry about things that do not concern you, my bleeding dove." Caius bridged his fingers together and rested them on his lap. "Am I not here to sign the treaty you graciously prepared?"

She bit her lip. How dare Caius act gentlemanly to her? She always knew demons were proud bastards and he was no exception. "Yeah, it's prepared."

"Well?"

"It will be delivered to you at my command," Lightning narrowed her eyes. The flames loudly cracked. "For now, let us enjoy this historic moment."

Reaching for her goblet, she was surprised to see it full. The Valkyrie shot a look at Caius. He toyed with her.

Curling her fingers around it, the angel stood up and raised the goblet to his eye level. "May we share a toast as a sign of friendship."

How adorable. Caius did the same. His eyes briefly flashed red before the pair returned to its purple hues. He was excited. "This eternity-long war is no more," he added.

"To peace."

"To prosperity."

"To us." They each declared.

They downed their beverages in one gulp. Lightning was the first to slam her cup onto the table. She needed that. On cue, the temple's helpers waltzed into the hall in a single file. Women draped in white from head to toe approached the five-meter-long table and began slicing the meat and fruits. Caius was fascinated. His eyes never left one woman who artistically carved out massive chunks of bloodied meat onto the awaiting porcelain platter. He watched her lather the pieces with aromatic gravy before she garnished it with diced vegetables.

His eyes locked onto her slender fingers. Then trailed up her arms, her shoulder, her neck, and her half-hidden face. All he could see was her glossy red lips. With the last slice of meat stacked on, she went to serve his meal.

"Do you need anything more?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

Caius struck. His fanged teeth were ready to crush her throat. But, he never acted. The demonic entity waited for the angel's response. The woman's body trembled under his touch. The angel exploded out of her seat.

" **Caius!** " The woman roared. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The demon smirked. "I thank you for this meal," Caius murmured. "You have not forgotten my obsession for human flesh."

"Release her!"

Her demand fell on deaf ears. The demon mused; how far would the angel go to protect this disposable sack of flesh?

After much thought, he voiced, "This treaty should benefit both sides, dear Lightning. Not just you."

She stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I am aware of your games, angel. You want me to surrender my lands to your gods. You want me to release your comrades from their imprisonment. Yet," he paused. "You forget about my needs."

She knew what he wanted.

"You," he announced. "In exchange for my lands and the release of your friends, I want you in exchange."

"You won't—"

"Or she dies." With his free hand, Caius hovered a finger over his prey's right eye. His nail was millimeters away from gouging it out. "I can start with this. Then I will slice her up as she screams for dear mercy or death. What do you say?"

"You sick, twisted bastard," she swore through gritted teeth.

"I suppose you require more convincing," The demon slammed the helpless woman onto the table. As quick as a snake, he seized a knife and poised it over her heart. "If you refuse to agree, I will devour your friends one by one, starting with your beloved baby sister."

The angel's eyes widened at the thought of Serah getting dismembered and devoured by Caius.

The smile of the devil appeared. "I will return Serah to you in pieces in a box, wrapped in fine silk. What should I send back first? Her head? Or her heart? Maybe a finger would suffice? Then I shall continue with Vanille, Fang, Hope, Sazh, and that brute, Snow."

Lightning slammed her hands on the table, knocking down standing goblets.

"Do as I say."

The Valkyrie's mind spun without pause. Two thoughts raced through her head. One, she could attempt to blast his head off his shoulders with a spell. Screw this treaty! At the mere thought of murder, strings of burning hot fire raced across her knuckles. The second thought was less impressive; she had to meet his sickening demands. What would she choose? Save the life of a no-name helper or sacrifice her freedom for the greater good of her friends and possibly, for the sake of mankind?

The choice seemed easy. The warrior dismissed the spell. She confidently marched across the floor toward Caius and his prey. Both angel and demon stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the next move. The smirk on Caius's face melted off. He released the woman. Tears raced down the side of her face, stumbling away from the demon.

"You chose wisely, my bleeding dove."

"I will tear out your heart one day," Lightning swore. "And I'll shove it down your throat."

"I would love to see you try, Lightning."

The angel deeply inhaled, collecting her thoughts. "Swear to me you'll honor this promise, demon. Promise me over your dead heart and this curse you call life,"

Maybe she didn't expect to have her face cradled like a frail kitten.

"What exactly do you want of me?"

The tips of his nails stroked her cheek. Moving back and forth, she felt light cuts decorated on each side.

"I do not know yet," he admitted. "But for now, I want you close to me."

"You disgust me," she snarled. Lightning waited for him to drop his guard before she delivered a destructive blast to his chest. Or better yet, his face, and wipe away that annoying smirk.

Her heart skipped upon his unexpected embrace. Just upon a single touch, it commanded her heart—the accursed organ in her chest—to malfunction. Her blue eyes narrowed in disgust. A faint breath escaped her lips. Her gloved hands rested over his beating heart, the organ rumored not be his own. She wondered... Does the demon possess feelings? Perhaps not, she mused. The man with scale-covered wings was the spawn of Chaos—the harbinger of death, destruction, and decay. All he sought was conquest and domination... But, was that all he wanted? Questions swamped her mind. What was the point of ruling over many dominions by himself? To command the undead and trample every single living thing into pools of blood and ashes?

"Do you..." she trailed off. The demon's heart jolted beneath her fingertips.

The Valkyrie stopped herself and hastily extricated her body from death himself.

"Enough games."

She meant it. Neither said a word. Caius sat back down wordlessly. His face told her everything she needed to know.

"The treaty," he began. "Will you be so kind as to amend it?"

"…"

"I suppose you require further convincing," The demon placed his hand over his heart, faking a hurt gesture. "Very well."

The hall darkened. A broken Overture appeared in the angel's grasp at the immediate threat. Chaos crept across the table, consuming everything in its wake. Lightning was alarmed. Caius remained unmoved. He was angry. Unexpectedly, a portal ripped open beside the Valkyrie. Lightning's cobalt eyes enlarged at the sight of her friends imprisoned in white crystal cages, hung precariously above a flaming pit. Her heart skipped beats watching ravenous demons snap their grotesque jaws at them.

" **Serah!** " Lightning yelled.

Yanked towards the thorny bars, the younger Farron struggled against greedy hands and claws. A jaw snapped beside her ear. The others fared no better; Lightning directed her attention back at Caius, who had his eyes closed. She stormed to him.

" **Command them to stand down!** "

He did no such thing. Lightning swung her attention back to the portal. The crystal cages lowered. The beasts rejoiced. They chanted. They slammed their swords on their bruised shields. They demanded the angels. Identical to a pack of voracious dogs, they barked and clawed on top of one another, waiting for the cages to drop.

Lightning pointed Overture at him. The sword's broken metal was inches away from his neck. She could do it. Just like yesterday, she could drive it in and snap his spine, again. With vile intensions brewing in the back of her mind, a black fog rolled between them. A hand gripped Overture. Blue eyes traced up the arm. To her surprise, it was Noel, the silent hunter.

"Hands off, Noel."

His grip tightened around the sharp and broken glaive, slicing into his flesh. Shards of silver metal drizzled on the floor and small fragments bounced off her polished shoe.

"Dear Noel," Caius called his name. "I thank you for your services, but there is something I need you to do with haste,"

Caius eyed Lightning.

"Kindly inform the Madam we shall be expecting a guest soon. I expect everything to be done upon my return," he instructed. "Think you can manage this?"

"Yeah,"

In a burst of black and blue smoke, the silent hunter melted away, leaving Lightning alone with the demon once more. The hair on the back of her neck stood. Not from fear, but from something more sinister yet to come. Tightening her fists, she wanted to drive her fist into the side of his face with high hopes of dislodging a tooth or two. It would be glorious.

"Your answer," he commanded.

She refused to say a word. Caius snapped his fingers. The cages jerked a foot lower. The beasts called for their Lord to grant their wishes. They starved. And then, Serah call her name. Lightning threw her attention back to the swirling portal screaming her baby. The younger Farron watched in horror as more and more demons clambered onto her cage, rattling it from side to side. More fingers reached into the cage, hoping to rip her wings off. These fiends believed if an angel is robbed of their flight, they would instantly turn mortal. Slowly, their flesh would become as soft as bread and their blood as sweet as summer's honey.

" **Lightning! Help us!** "

His fingers snapped again, lowering the cage. Caius never expected Overture to disappear so speedily from the angel's trembling grasp. He sensed her anger and hopelessness. The demon acknowledged he possessed the upper hand and she did not.

"I agree."

His fingers snapped again. The wheels on the ceiling turned, gradually elevating the cages higher and higher. Emerald-green potions appeared in front of everyone, courtesy of the demon. Lightning dropped her head and breathed out a breath of relief. She managed to save them, but her actions brought no joy to her heart. The Valkyrie was repulsed. She should have known. She should have prepared for his games. How could she be so foolish?

"Do not be discouraged," Caius pushed out of the chair. "This is the first step towards true peace."

She wanted to vomit. Caius extended a hand to her.

"Come, my bleeding dove. Return with me an reunite with your friends and sister as you were meant to do."

If only she drove Overture through his heart eons before she would not be in this predicament. Her fingers twitched. Perhaps possessed by a will of its own, her hand slowly left her side and found their way to Caius's awaiting invitation. Black and purple smoke snaked around them, preparing for the journey to the underworld. Suddenly, he pulled her close. She did not resist.

"May this treaty bloom into something worthwhile, Claire. I look forward to it."

His leathery black wings emerged from his back, carefully wrapping around the trembling rose. Caius pulled her close and whispered in her ear. She nodded. From beneath their feet, a pool of black fingers and hands consumed them both in its chilling embrace. She met his eyes one final time before his face became obscured by Chaos. A smirk was absent. His embrace tightened. She felt light-headed. The thought of home rushed briefly through her mind until complete silence swarmed her.

 _Goodbye._

The Light of Valhalla was gone.


End file.
